


Loves Curse

by LunarKote



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Switch Logic | Logan Sanders, Top Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Top Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarKote/pseuds/LunarKote
Summary: Roman is mistreated all his life so when someone shows him true kindness and love he has no idea how to handel it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Relocation.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Veuge mentions of abuse and starvation.

Roman stared out the window of his room glaring at the cold rain hitting the glass. It was too dark to see much around him but the small candle burning on his nightside table, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room, provided just enough light to see the outline of his bed, baren of blankets or a mattress, his skin was exposed to the cold hard metal of the iron bed frame and made it impossible to sleep.

Not that he wanted to sleep anyways. He had learned better than to do that over the years of being trapped in the hell holes of the foster system. At least it was better than his last foster home. 

He curled farther into himself hardening his glare out the window, as though to challenge the shadows outside to dare try and attack him. He felt his mind start to wonder again as he looked around his room for anything out of place. The bed and night stand were pushed against the far wall in the coldest corner of the room, right under the window. He had a small mirror hung on the wall next to him and a chest of draws that threatened to fall appart for all his belongings.

He didnt have many belongings to begin with so it wasn't a big deal. He had a toothbrush, a hairbrush, a old ripped up teadybear with a green bow that belonged to his brother before they were split up, and a few old stretched articals of clothing that barely fit him.

He was pretty small for his age but it wasnt all that surprising considering he was so rarely fed and went several years with only small bits of food every now and then. He was currently about 16 he wasnt quite sure since no one ever celebrated his birthday. He did however, know that it was in the first week of June.

He knew because he had managed to see his case file for a few moments when he was very young and his case worker was distracted. That was also how he knew his parents were shot when he was 3. 

His identical twin, Remus Prinxton, had been with him for the first few families before they were split up and they hadent seen eachother since then. Roman prayed Remus had gone to good homes and found a loving forever family, unlike him. He had been in the system for 13 years and the families never kept him. He was too much trouble and had so many issues that no one wanted him.

This was his 11th foster home and he had been here for almost a year now. They weren't to bad, they left him alone for the most part. The only problem was they kept him locked in the attic and often forgot he existed, which ment they forgot to let him out to use the bathroom or get food. The worst part though was how cold it was up here. He often got quite sick in the winter from the dangerously low temperatures and lack of blankets or clothing.

The room had no lights but he managed to get ahold of candles every now and then when he was let out. The family told his caseworker they were homeschooling him but it was pretty obvious they were lying. He guessed his caseworker just didnt care, he didnt blame them. After all he was more troubble than he was worth. He had heard it said a thousand times over so it must be true.

His current family, the Miller's, were just using him to get the free money provided by the state to care for him and since that would run out soon he was certain that they would kick him out before the month was over and he'd be sent back to that dreaded orphanage again.

Just as he had the though a harsh banging at his door made him jump. "DAMIT BOY WAKE UP!" The unpleasant shriek from his foster mom pierced the silence and he hurried to acomadate her. He jumped up, standing as straight as he could, just as the door was roughly thrown open. She gave him a snobbish once over and scoffed. 

"My god child you look half dead. Do try to clean yourself up a bit once you've finished cleaning the house. I need you to fetch groceries and I dont need the cops thinking your a shop lifter. I havent got the time to bail you out of jail." 

He bit his lip knowing full well she knew he had no clothes and arguing was pointless, it would only get him punished. "Yes ma'am...." 

She nodded once before spinning on her heel and walking away leaving the door wide open behind her. Sighing he left the room trying to look on the bright side. 

At least he might get fed if he did a good job. Pluse the house was much warmer so cleaning every nook of the house was well worth it to get out of the cold for a bit. If he was lucky he might even find enough spare change to buy himself another candle.

He had learned early on to never ask for anything, from anyone. Everything he had he had earned or the state had provided. The mere thought of asking someone to buy him something made his breath catch in his throat and his lungs burn. 

He glanced at his scarred wrist. He used to have names there, the names of his soulmates, but several years back when he was at one of the more abusive families he had lived with he accidentally broke a plate while cooking dinner and the punishment had been such a severe burn that his skin had never fully recovered and the names were lost to him. Mangled beyond recognition. 

He still remembered a few things about them though. He remembered he had three names, something that was quiete uncommon, and he remembered their colors; purple, dark blue, and baby blue. He also knew they were boys, much to his relief.

However, despite knowing all this he also knew they would never want him. He was far to damaged for anyone to love, so he was going to spare them the trouble and never meet them. 

He was brought back from his thoughts when he ran face first into the living room wall falling back onto his butt with a loud 'oof' 

His hand flew up to his nose where a small trickle of liquid was coming out. He pulled his hand away from the sticky liquid to see his fingers coated in the red blood. 'Damit I broke my nose again!' He groaned in exasperation frusturated in himself. 

His foster brother in his last house had punched him in the face because his girlfriend had said goodbye to Roman on the way out in what his brother had claimed to be a "flirtatious gesture" and it had broken his nose. 

He was well used to broken bones but none of them bled as bad as a broken nose and it had startled him to say the least. Since then it had fixed its self so you could barely tell it was ever broken except for the fact that any hard impact to the face broke it again.

He heard heavy footsteps from down the hall most likely belonging to his foster father and he quickly grabbed the cleaning rag and a tissue and covered his nose while furiously scrubbing at the carpet and wall to remove any blood from them.

"What the hell are you doing in here boy?" His foster father was a lot quieter than his previous ones, which might sound like a good thing except Roman had learned that the quiet ones where the ones you really had to look out for...

"S-Sorry sir... I- I ran into the w-wall" he kept his gaze locked on the mans shoes as he easily towered over Romans small 5' figure with his own 6' 2". 

"What are you blind? Better not be I ain't paying to fix you." He shook his head quickly "No sir, just clumsy sir." The man grunted in reply walking around Roman. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the man left until he felt hot breath on the back of his neck causing him to yelp and jump "Best be careful not to break anything boy or I'll throw you outside in the snow." He warned before leaving the room.

Roman shook slightly and swallowed hard quickly getting back to cleaning the house and stoping the blood.

He quietly moved to the kitchen where the grocery list would be located. Taking the paper and the money placed next to it, along with a lovely death threat for if he stole their money, and set out for the front door.

As it was winter it got dark and cold fast and he didnt have any real clothes suitable for any weather let alone winter. But he knew it had to be done so he pulled on his falling apart sneakers and left the house, shivering as the numbingly cold air bit at his exposed arms and legs.

It was about a 40 minute walk to the store from the Miller's house so he speed walked it trying to get out of the cold as fast as possible he made it in just shy of 33 minutes. 

He got a lot of odd looks but he was used to it by now. He just kept his head down and got the shit on Mrs. Millers list. Making his way up to the cash register he quickly paid and left getting stoped only once by a security man who checked his bags and recite before letting him go.

The snow had fallen harder in the time he was at the store and slowed his progress considerably to the point where he ended up taking little under an hour to get home. He was absolutely freezing but dreading geting home because he knew he would be in trouble for taking so long to return. 

He pushed open the door weakly. "Where the fuck have you been." His foster father asked looking at him with a scary calm expression for what Roman knew was coming. "I-I got stuck in the s-snow... Sir..."

"Put the bags in the kitchen." Mr. Miller instructed. Roman did as told and set the bags on the kitchen counter. "Come here." Again he followed orders knowing the punishment would be less severe this way. 

The man grabbed a large fistfull of Romans hair and dragged him out into the back yard ignoring the pained crys and protests Roman failed to hold back.

He jerked his arm forward throwing the small boy into a mound of snow. "Strip." He demanded. Roman gasped face paling quickly. "DO IT." The man yelled growing angrier by the second.

Roman quickly jumped to comply pulling off the few thin layers of protection he had from the cold. The man nodded and pushed Roman down into the snow. Taking the clothes he turned back to the house. "Stay." 

Roman whimpered and nodded. Mr. Miller left back into the house. And Roman huddled in on himself shivering violently at the freezing snow and wind on his bare body.

The snow didnt let up until morning and he felt so ice cold he thought he might just shatter if someone pushed him over. 

Mrs. Miller walked outside throwing him pants and a shirt that didnt belong to him. "Shower and dress your case worker is coming to get you today." 

He felt his heart break. "Your... Sending me back?" He knew they would, they always did. But it still hurt... He hated how broken he was and that no one wanted him even when he tried so hard to do everything right he still failed.

"Yes your not worth anything anymore and your to troublesome to keep. Get moving." She answered briskly turning and going back inside.

He stood weakly and followed her inside going into the bathroom and taking a fast shower. He had learned over the years how important speed was and so he was in and out in under 5 minutes.

He dressed in the nice clothes and styled his hair as best he could before joining his "mother and father" as he would be expected to call them, in the living room. 

"Hello Roman." His caseworker greeted politely although Roman could see his exasperation. "Hi Andre....." He said quietly, dissapointed in himself.

"Lets go. We dont want to bother these lovely folks anymore than you already have." Andre didn't bother covering up the disdain in his voice this time letting Roman know he was well and trully upset with him.

Roman followed him out to the car holding his small bag of things, his small handful of clothes his bear and what remained of his candle. As soon as the car door slamed behind Roman and Andre was in the drivers seat he let Roman have it.

"Really Roman? Really!? Thats the 3rd house in 2 years. You couldnt even make a full year there! Do you have any idea how problematic you are!? I have such a hard time trying to place you because of all your fucking mental issues and the fact that your a problem child. At this point I doubt anyone will want you. I'll have to send you to a group home."

Roman paled group homes were horrible he had only been in one once before and they... Bad things happened in group homes. "Please Andre I'm trying I really am I'm sorry just please not a group home anything but that!" He begged.

"You know the drill Roman I'm droping you off at the orphanage and you'll stay there until someone shows intrest in you or the orphanage gets too full, in which case you get sent to a group home."

Roman nodded dejectidly. He knew the drill alright, in fact he knew it a bit too well having done it for years on repeat. The problem was while a child got adopted constantly, even a child with issues, teenagers did not. Especially, ones with a record like him. 

He watched out the car window as the familiar old grey building came into view. In a strange sense it felt like returning home, in another sense he felt dread for he knew he would be punished for getting returned. He also knew what awaited him for the next few years until he left again. 

Endless chores, cold, and punishments. He was however excited to see the little kids again he knew they were sad when he left. He hoped most of them were adopted while he was gone.

"Welcome back Mr. Prinxton." The cold matron of the orphanage greeted her penetrating stare drilled holes into his skull as he got out of the car, taking great intrest in his shoes to avoid her hard stare.

"Hullo mother..." That was how they were required to adress her here. "Its "hello" Roman not "hullo" please refrain from such improper grammer." She scolded.

He nodded and she sighed. "Bring your things inside and come to my office when you have finished." She instructed walking away and leaving him alone in the stone archway of the open doors. Andre had long since drove away so he lifted his bag and made his way to the boys dormitory.

He claimed back his old bed, clearly untoutched by the layer of dust, and put his things away quickly. At least here he wasnt locked in all the time and he got a blanket. Even if it was small and full of holes it was better than nothing.

He quickly walked down to the head matron's office politely knocking on the door. "Enter, Roman." He opened the door slowly and entered the room, gently closing it behind him.

"At least you've retained some of your manners." She muttered under her breath. He bit his lip and stayed silent. "Today I will let you settle in but starting tomorrow you will be cleaning the entire building and tending to the little kids am I understood?" He nodded "Yes mother."

"There will be another adoption day at the end of the week I expect you to get those kids ready for adoption." She informed him. "Yes mother, I understand." She nodded and waved a hand dismissing him. 

He went back up to his room and layed down tired from countless sleepless nights. He doubted he could sleep now either but he was going to try. He pulled the blanket up over him shivering slightly and closed his eyes.

A while soon passed with no luck. He heard other kids come in and get ready for bed and later still the soft breathing showing they were asleep. He opened his small drawer to get his brothers teady bear. Holding it close to his chest he let his eyes flutter closed. "Where are you remus..." He whispered gradually drifting off into a temporarily dreamless sleep.


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman spends a week at the orphanage before he meets a couple that would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Scratching, small panic attack, food anxiety, brief mentions of abandonment and bad behavior, cussing, minor mentions of homophobia. (Please let me know if I miss anything so I can keep you all safe <3)
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post but I hope its worth it.

Roman woke abruptly with a gasp, sitting up straight in bed while his eyes darted around him in panic.

His dreamless sleep had quickly turned sour, memories of past homes comeing back to haunt him in his nightmares. He whimpered quietly and cuddled his bear. 

It may seem silly to other people but the orphanage kids understood, they all had that one thing that kept them going. Remus was his, the hope of finding his brother was really the only reason he was still alive.

He looked at the big clock on the wall seeing how early it was. At the orphanage there were many rules, one of which was the morning and night curfews. If you were found out of bed at any point between those hours, there was a bathroom in both of the girls and boys sleeping quarters, you would be put in the time out room. 

The time out room is a lot scarier than it seems. Its a cold empty room with a small iorn frame bed and a often broken lightbulb. Its a punishment by solitude, you get locked in the room for a day at minimum and then your let out again.

Roman once spent a whole week there because he accidently broke a really expensive antique vase in the matrons office, when he wasnt suposed to even be in her office in the first place, and then like all little kids do he lied about doing it.

He had about an hour before he was allowed to be out of bed, and another hour or so after that before the mandatory wake up time. He layed back down to scared to sleep and cuddled the bear. Remus never got around to naming it and it didnt feel right to name it without him, he'd make remus do it when he found him.

Would remus even recognize him? Asides from them being identical twins he looked quite different, and it had been such a long time too... What if Remus had a new brother and forgot all about him!? 

With this new destructive train of thought he started subconsciously scratching at his arms and digging his nails into his skin before realizing what he was doing and forcing himself to stop before he drew blood.

It was a destructive habit he had formed a while back during panic attacks where he would claw and scratch at his own skin to the point he bled as a grounding method. He also tended to do it when he punished himself.

If he did something bad he had to be punished. It had been engrained into him from his first ever foster house and provided a sense of control for him. If he was bad, he was punished. And if his parent didnt punish him, he had to punish himself. 

Some houses he had to be careful while punishing himself because the parent would think he was suicidal and send him back if they saw it. He did have healthier coaping methods though, art and horses. 

Maybe a bit surprising for a foster kid but one of the nicer houses he had been at was a horse ranch and they taught him to ride a horse while he lived there. They had sent him back when they found out a little more about his background though, claiming he was too much work. 

Not everything he had been through was put on his records after all. Most of the things he had been through no one even knew about. Although he understood why they got rid of him it was still disappointing, they were really nice and he had grown very attatched to his horse. A chocolate colored Arabian named cookie. She had a spit fire attitude and was a absolute bitch to everyone but Roman. 

Art was something that he almost always had access to. A pencil, pen or crayon, and something to draw on. It was something he could do fairly well at and it made him calmer when he was stressed. He had also noticed that he learned better when he was doing something, like drawing. He remembered a school nurse had told him he might have adhd. That was a long time ago.

Foster homes were supposed to do doctors visits but he hadent been since he was a little kid. As far as bad luck with homes went he had seen pretty much everything. 

The clock on the wall chimed 6 a.m. signaling he was allowed to start his day. Roman stood up with a reluctant sigh and tucked his teddy bear into his pilliow case. He quickly changed into the standard uniform provided by the orphanage, plain black pants and a white button up for the boys and a black knee length skirt and white button up for the girls. 

He fixed his hair and brushed his teeth in the cracked bathroom mirror, he had no idea how it had been broken but it had been that way as long as he could remember and no one had carred enough to fix it. 

Puting his comb and tooth brush in the box in his nightstand he laced up his broken sneekers and headed downstairs. 

The orphanage had cooks but that was about it, the older kids had chore charts and the younger kids had classes from the matron to give them a basic education, it helped with getting them adopted. 

Roman was one of the oldest, there were three of them when he left last year. At the time he had been about 15 with the oldest being 17 and the other 14. Looking at the chore chart now it would seem he was the oldest at about 16, the two from last year were no longer here. The orphanage didnt accept people over 17 so the one kid was probably kicked out, he had no idea what happened to the other kid but he did know this; he was the only one here old enough to do most of the chores. 

He sighed again and got to work, taking a few of the chore slips to give him basically a hall pass. Even though he was allowed out of bed now he could still get in trouble for going into certain rooms unless he had a reason to be there, hence the chore slips being similar to a hall pass. 

He ran around the orphanage doing as many chores as he could for the next hour because he knew he would be punished if the chores didnt get done and he wouldnt have much time once the younger kids were awake because he would be required to help care for them as well. 

He got through about half of his chores before 7 a.m., the mandatory wake up time. Setting the rest aside for later he went to go wake up the younger kids for breackfast, because the rules said if you were late to a meal you didnt get to eat.

Roman turned on the light and rang the wake up bell several times before making his way through each row of beds to wake up to heavy sleepers. He recognized a few faces but in such a large place full of people it was hard to remember many names, it wasn't uncommon to not have any friends here. You never know what's going to happen so dont get attatched, at least that was the lesson he had learned. 

After a small breackfast of stale cereal, that he bairly toutched, he went back to his chores. If he finished them early he would be allowed to do whatever he wanted for the rest of the day, the only thing he would have to worry about would be if he wasnt back by curfew he would be locked out side. 

A few hours latter and Roman had finally finished, collapsing back onto his bed exhausted. Sitting up partially he suported himself with his arms, looking out the window. It was such a different scene than the view at the Miller's.

While the attic window looked out at a bunch of neighboring houses during the day and a dark empty street at night the orphanage was just grass. Rolling hills of grass and trees as far as he could see.

It might have been beautiful if it wasnt for the fact that it was all dead, covered in snow, hidden behind a large iron fence, and everything inside the orphanage was gray and depressing.

Roman curled up under his blanket, he would skip dinner that night. He just wanted to sleep. He didnt earn his food anyways. 

~Time skip to the end of the week~

Roman was drained from taking care of all the littles, sure he was used to it and was quickly falling back into old patterns but that didnt make it any less exhausting. 

He was currently sitting in the orphanage lobby waiting for the hopeful adopters to show up. They never looked at the older kids so roman's job would mostly just be to take care of the kids and answer questions from potential parents.

As Roman watched the doors opened and two nice looking men steped into the room, Roman didn't get to notice much more than the sunglasses and pink sweater before he had to hurry over to a kid trying to inhale a fucking crayon. 

Once that was sorted out he returned to his spot at the back of the room, sitting quietly on the old couch. Roman looked at the pair with intrest, were they together? Roman found boys were much prettier to look at but several of his fosters had said it was satanic and wrong. 

Roman couldnt help admiring the couple, they looked really nice. One had sunglasses.... Indores... In winter... And a coffee in his hand and the other had a fuzzy pastel pink sweater with cute characters he be veugly recognized from babysitting on it.

Roman squeeked and hid his face in his hands when the pink one looked up and caught him staring, he peeked out from between his fingers to see him tug on the sunglass man's jacket. When they both turned their gaze on him he felt panic rize in his chest.

They were gonna be mad at him for staring! They probably thought he was weird or creepy! Roman was abruptly thrown from his thoughts when a gentle hand toutched his arm. 

Roman yelped falling backwards he flet a pair of hands catch and steady him. He glanced up to be met by warm caramel colored eyes looking at him from behind a pare of sunglasses. "Sorry about that kiddo, I should have asked before I toutched you." The pink one who had toutched him apologized.

Roman looked up at them both nervously. "Y-you have a question about the little kids right?" He asked quietly. Standing up he looked around, wondering which one sparked their intrest.

The two exchanged glances. "Actually kiddo were pretty curious about you. We saw you looking at us- " Roman cut them off quickly. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable I was just currious I'm sorry!" He frantically apologized hoping they werent mad. 

"Woah kiddo, its okay were not mad. You seemed lonely, why arent you with the others trying to get adopted?" The pink one asked, sitting down and gesturing for Roman and sunglasses to do the same. 

Hesitating for a moment he sat down between the two. "W-Well... I'm about 16.. No body likes teenagers..." He explained. Staring at his hands while figiting with them. Pinkie frowned slightly. "When was the last time you were adopted kiddo?" 

Roman's shoulders sagged, sure this was where they left. Teen's were bad enough but returned teens were worse. "I was returned last week..." He said saddly. He didnt know why he was so upset, he'd been regected plenty of times but something about these two... They were just so... Nice. Like genuinely nice. Except that didnt exist, he reminded himself.

"Oh I see." Sunglasses said. Roman nodded a bit. "Well kiddo, whats your name?" Pinkie asked. Roman looked up in surprise that they were still there. "U-um it's Roman." Pinkie smiled at him, "Well Roman my name is Emile, Emile Sanders." Roman smiled a little and looked at sunglasses curiously. "Remy Sanders." Remy smiled at Roman. 

"A-Are you two..." He didnt finish his thought feeling he was beeing rude. Remy smiled however and finished his thought for him. "Together? Yes, Em and I are soulmate, we've been together since highschool."

Roman smiled a little, "that's cute... But isnt it bad to be together?" Emile's smile faded a bit. "Who told you that?" Roman flinched sure that he messed up. "F-Foster parents..." Emile sighed. "Roman, theres nothing wrong with liking the same or multiple genders. Some people just dont get that and will try to tell you its wrong when its not." 

Roman nodded slightly. "M-My soulmates are boys..." Remy raised an eyebrow. "Soulmate(s)? Plural?" It was pretty rare to have more than one but practically unheard of to have three. Roman nodded slightly, showing them his burned and scared skin. "Blue, purple, and light blue." He told them, staring at his arm.

Emile gasped at the sight of his skin. "Roman... What happened?" Roman knew he would be called a liar if he told the truth so he just shrugged instead. Remy sighed and changed the topic. "So Ro, tell us about yourself."

Roman answered all their questions with quiet and veuge answers and he was slowly growing more comfortable with them, even though his mind told him it wasnt real.

After a while Remy and Emile exchanged looks, having a silent discussion while the boy in between them played with his hands. Emile and Remy both smiled as a agreement seemed to be reached. "Roman? I think we've learned enough. How would you like to be a part of our family?" Emile asked softly. 

Roman froze, looking up at them in shock. "W-What?" Remy smiled and rubbed his arm. "We wanna take you home bud. You'd be a part of our family. You'll have an older brother and everything." 

Roman was starstruck, only able to nod. He told himself they didnt actually want him they were just being nice and needed some extra cash but they were so nice and he felt so safe he desperatly wanted it to be real. 

Emile squeeled happily and stood up quickly "We'll go file the paperwork! Come on Rem!" Remy chuckled and stood up, ruffling Roman's hair. "Lets go, sport." He slowly stood up still coming to terms with the fact that this was actually happening. 

"I- C-Coming..." He numbly stummbled after them, unable to surpress the excitement rapidly growing and bubbling in his stomach, expanding into his chest. Knocking on the matrons door the couple led Roman into the room to organize the adoption. 

The matron informed them of Romans history and his lack of proper education, his medical and mental issues, it was kind of overwhelming for Roman, hearing her state it all so bluntly and knowing that in reality it wasn't even half the list even if it was the only things on the paper.

Emile explained that he was a specialty cartoon therapist and had no problem helping Roman with the things that troubled him.

With that they began filling out the given paperwork that the matron set aside to be approved after a inspection took place at their home. The couple led Roman back outside the room once it was all finished. "You... You really want me? Even after hearing whats wrong with me?" Roman asked, tearing up.

Emile smiled softly "of course we do kiddo." He pulled Roman into a comforting hug, a kind of touch Roman had never felt before. It was warm and... Safe... He loved it. Roman allowed a few tears to fall, collecting on his chin in small pools before dripping down onto the floor. Before he knew it he was full on sobbing into his new potential parent's arms.

They rubbed his back and held him until he calmed down, using soft words to comfort him. He sniffed, rubbing at his face. "S-Sorry." He hiccuped. "Its okay kiddo, you feeling better now?" Emile asked gently. 

Roman nodded pulling away a bit, reminding himself that no matter how safe it felt it was a manipulation trick no doubt. 

Remus sighed a bit, seeing the kids walls going back up again. "We have to go home and get ready for the inspection now Roman, but we'll be back for you in a few days." He reasured the small boy.

Roman bit his lip and nodded, they werent coming back for him. He'd blown his chance, they would think he was weak now... "We'll come back kiddo. I promise." Emile told him, recognizing the body language Roman was displaying in that moment. 

Roman nodded a little, not really reasured by the words in the slightest bit. He walked with them to the exit, saddened to see them go for what his mind told him was deffinatly going to be the last time.

He slowly made his way back to his room, thinking over the intetactoon with the couple and about his own soulmates. He wondered for the millionth time if they were happy together, without him.

Sitting down in his bed he felt more alone in that single moment than he had felt in the years of being locked away by himself. He silently begged the couple to come back like they promised. Even if it was a lie he just wanted someone. Anyone, to make him feel cared for.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman feels unloved after an unexpected turn of events but when explanations are given, all is forgiven and Roman gets a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Money anxiety, depression, food neglect, panic attacks, scratching, cussing. Please let me know if I miss anything so I can keep everyone safe. <3
> 
> Y'all are gonna hate me for the first half of this chapter Lol.

Three days had passed. Three days Roman lingered around the windows. Three days he spent all of his free time outside infront of the orphanage. Three days he allowed his broken heart to hope.

Roman was crushed. He felt more unloved than he had ever felt in his life. He finally had a chance, he had met the perfect family, and they convinced him they wanted him. What was worse was he believed them. 

His mind had been right, it was a dirty trick. They didnt actually want him, they weren't coming back. They had given him false hope and that was a cruel thing for a person to do.

Roman hadent left the dorm room that day. He refused to get out of bed. He knew he would be punished when they discovered he hadent done the chores but he didnt care in that moment. Why should he? He gets punished whether he does good or bad so might as well give them a reason.

Roman hadent moved to eat nor to use the bathroom, he hadent done anything. He didn't usually eat anyways, the emptyness in his stomach was a familiar comforting burn. Roman held his bear close while his silent tears soaked the thin pillow.

"Why am I so unlovable?" He mumbled to himself. "Duh its cause your a problematic foster kid. Your second hand trash. No one wants that." Roman looked up in shock when someone spoke to him, plopping down onto the bed at his feet.

"W-Who are you?" Roman looked the kid over they seemed a bit younger than he was, maybe 14ish. They had short red curly hair that covered their eyes, fair skin, and they were covered in freckles. "Names Grasin, Grasin Bennit. They/Them. I'm assuming your Roman Prinxston? The whole orphanage is talkn bout you. Seems your folks ain't com'n back." 

Roman whimpered pathetically, a few more tears dripping down his face. "Jeez, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." Grasin chuckled, crossing his arms. "I.. I just thought..." Grasin looked at him intensely and Roman wasnt sure what to think since he couldnt see their eyes. 

Grasin's intense expression turned into a small smug smile. "Aww, you convinced yourself they would be different. Didnt you Prinxton?" Roman dropped his gaze to the floor nodding slightly.

Grasin chuckled. "How sad for you. Hey, thats a cool teddy bear... Can I see it?" Romans eyes widdened and he held it closer. "P-Please no..." Grasin rolled their eyes. "What are you, 16? You dont need teddy bears anymore, grow up. Now give it here." 

Grasin snagged the bear out of Romans hands and stood up with it. Even though Grasin was younger than Roman they were a lot bigger and clearly well fed. They must have been new. While Roman stood at about 5' Grasin was easily 5' 6" maybe bigger. 

Unfortunately for Grasin, Roman knew how to fight. He may be small and malnourished but he'd won fights in much worse conditions and won against far tougher opponents. And that was his brothers bear. He'll be damed if he didnt get it back.

Roman launched himself at Grasin, knocking them back onto their ass at the sudden force. He punched them in the face so hard his knuckles poped when his fist collided with their cheek. Grasin cried out in pain and shoved Roman off of them into the metal bed frame.

Roman gasped as he felt hot blood slowly trickle down his neck from where the sharp metal cut him. The adrenaline numbed the pain for now but Roman knew it would be soon to follow. "Just take the dam bear you fucking freak!" The kid screeched throwing the bear at Roman and running out of the dorm room.

Roman curled in on himself, clutching the bear close while he bled and cried on the floor. No one came for him on that day either. 

Roman had officially given up on the couple coming for him. It had been 5 days. They werent coming. Roman stared out the dorm window with unfocused eyes. He carried the bear with him every where now. It was the only thing he had left, all his hope was gone.

"Prinxton?" Roman looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A girl about 10 was standing next him. "The matron wants to see you." She informed him. Roman nodded and stood up, holding his bear close as he followed her silently to the main office.

Once they were there the girl wished him luck and left. Roman sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in." The matrons voice rang loudly in his tired brain. Roman opened the door and shuffled into the room, head down.

"Posture Mr. Prinxton." The matron reminded him softly. Roman squared his shoulders and stood up straight, keeping his eyes down. "Roman?" He froze at the soft voice. No... It couldn't be... He took a deep breath and looked up to be met with the worried gazes of the two people he had wanted so desperatly to see again only days ago.

"Why... Why are you here?" He asked quietly. "Kiddo were here to take you home, the inspector came out yesterday and we passed!" Romans heart soared at the thought that it was just a late inspection and they really did want him. "So you d-didnt forget or change y-our minds?" 

Emile's heart broke and he shot up from his chair to hug Roman, who flinched at the fast movement. "Never ever kiddo. Were so sorry you thought that. We want you Ro, we really do." Emile didnt notice his flinch with his desiar to comfort Roman but Remy did, gently pulling Emile off of Roman.

He gave Remy a grateful look and slowly nodded. "Are you ready to leave Mr. Prinxton? The sanders are legally your guardians now. Their car is waiting out front, go grab your bag." Roman nodded shakily and turned to get his things.

Remy and Emile waited for him at the front door. Roman packed his small bag once more. His candle had burnt out so the only things that remained in his bag were a worn out t-shirt and his toothbrush. He was wearing the other shirt, worn out pants, and torn up shoes since he had to turn in the uniform upon leaving. He chose to continue holding the bear instead of puting it in the bag. 

When he walked down to meet them they seemed shocked at his appearance and small bag. "Roman... Is this all you have bud?" Remy asked him. Roman shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Y-Yeah. This is it." 

Emile and Remy exchanged looks. "We were planing to take you to the store anyways so it's fine we'll just make a few extra stops." Romans head snapped up as panic filled his stomach. "Y-you dont ha-ve too buy me a-anyt- thing." He told them quickly. 

"Thats okay bud, we want to buy our new son stuff he'll enjoy." Emile smiled at him. Roman tried to hide his growing panic, they were still in the orphanage. It wasnt too late for them to turn around and say 'forget it.' Swallowing hard he forced his feet to move, following the two of them out to the their car.

"Y-You mentioned an older brother?" He asked quietly. Emile smiled and nodded, talking to him while Remy drove. "You'll love him, he's so excited to meet you. He's 17, and in the grade above yours. You'll attend the same school as him. He's such a sweet heart, he's already found his soulmate too." 

Emile rambled on about him for a while, telling Roman how they adopted him when he was two, 15 years ago. Roman was shocked at that, the longest he had ever stayed at a house was three years and that was as a really little kid.

After a while of driving they pulled up at a cute family home, it was two stories tall painted a light brown color. The front yard was full of plants and it had a stone pathway leading to the red front door. A dark wood fence surounded the yard. The house had lots of windows each one having a dark frame. The driveway leading to the garage was to the side of the house.

Remy parked the car in the driveway saying that they would need it soon anyways. Roman got out of the car, looking around in awe. "Your house is so cute." He told them smiling softly. "Its your house now too kiddo." Emile told him, smiling softly.

Roman nodded a little and followed the couple into the house. The door opened into a small entry way with a coat rack and a shoe cuby. From the entry way opened up the livingroom, it was a homey space with soft blankets and pillows on all the furniture. 

The kitchen, bathroom and stairs branched off from there. "Your brother is at school right now but he'll be home in a few hours. We chose to take the day off to get you settled into the house before you had to worry about meeting new people." Emile explained. 

Roman nodded a little, staying quiet. Emile and Remy led him upstairs showing him the other bathroom, their room, the office, and peaking onto his new brothers room but not actually going in. "And this, is your room." 

Remy opened a white door gesturing for Roman to go inside. He stared at them in shock. "This is... Mine?" It was hard to believe. The room was pretty bland but they said he could completely customize it any way he wanted.

It was a decent size, bigger than any room he had ever had before. It had a large bed and a desk, a decent sized closet, and lots of space to put in other things he wanted. Remy smiled, "Yup. Its all yours kid."

Roman blinked back tears. "If this is a dream dont wake me." Emile frowned a little. "Its not a dream Ro, this is all real and were gonna take good care of you. Promise." 

Roman usually hated physical touch but he couldn't help it this time, he launched himself into their arms hugging the two adults tightly while the previously surpressed tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

The two held Roman close until he calmed down at which point they let Roman pull away. He sniffled, rubbing tears off his face. "Thank you..." He mumbled quietly. Remy rubbed his back while Emile gave him a gentle smile. "Of course Kiddo. Your our son now, we'll help you any time you need us." Roman nodded although he doubted they actually ment that.

They were soon back in the car, driving to the store to pick out things for Roman and his bedroom. He was silent the whole way but his mind was racing. He couldnt let them buy him things, it wasnt fair. He'd have to pay them back. He /needed/ to pay them back. But he didn't have any money... He'd have to get a job to pay for himself and then only pick out items he knew he could pay back.

Roman didn't want to owe them anything when they eventually sent him back. "You've been awfully quiet back there kiddo. Something on your mind?" Emile asked him with a quizzical expression. Roman blinked a few times, jolted from his thoughts. "U-um... No?" It was more of a question than a statement but he hoped they wouldnt question it.

Emile frowned slightly, worried about the boy getting lost in his head. "Okay kiddo." He turned back to face the front of the car leaving Roman to think once more. Roman let out a quiet sigh of relief, curling in on himself as much as the seatbelt allowed him to.

After a few more minutes of driving they arived at the store. The new family got out of the car and made their way into the store. Roman stayed close to the two, trying to avoid crowds of people as much as possible. 

They took him clothes shopping first but after a while it became aperent that Roman was reluctant to select any of the items. Remy placed a gentle hand on Romans back. "Hey sport, see anything you like?" Roman shrugged nonchalantly. "How about this, if you can pick out two outfits we can leave the clothes section." 

Roman still looked uncomfortable but the two new parents couldnt do much else unless they knew what it was that was troubled their new son. Roman reluctantly picked out two shirts and two pairs of jeans, he watched them the entire time trying to gauge their reactions to everything he picked out.

He ended up with a white t-shirt and a red long sleeve that he got from the clearance rack, knowing it would be easier to pay back. He then picked out one light and one dark pair of blue jeans that were fairly cheep, puting them in the cart hesitantly. 

"Three more things than we can go." Emile told him, leading Roman to the shoe section they found socks and a pair of shoes that worked well and put thoes into the cart. Next they went over to the clothes again, Remy insisted he needed a coat despite Roman's multipul attempts to protest that he was truly okay without one.

They found one in Roman's size, it was red and had a white fuzzy interior that Roman secretly really loved. But he was worried about the price, with only a few things in the cart he already owed close to a hundred dollars, Roman had never so much as gotten close to having that much money before, and that was even with all the tiny jobs he did on the side while growing up. 

Emile seemed to notice Roman's growing anxiety because he made an effort to keep Roman away from crowded areas. As grateful as he was for that it didnt lower his anxiety by much since it was originating from his money issues.

"Since you and Thomas walk home after school Remy and I decided it would be best to get you a phone." Emile told him, not noticing Roman freeze. "A phone? B-But that's so mu-ch m-mon-ey." He stammered begining to scratch at his arms in panic.

"It's no problem kiddo we want you to be able to contact us if theres a problem- Ro? You okay kiddo?" Emile paused when he noticed Romans shaken up expression. 

Remy gently pulled Roman's hands away from his arms as he was staring to draw white lines in his light olive skin from scratching so hard. "Roman, Calm down bud. Whats wrong?"

Roman's breath was shaky and he shook his head quickly, trying not to make a scene in the middle of the store. "I- I can't- thats so m-uch... I can't p-pay that- can't p-ay that b-back!" 

Realization clicked in his new parents eyes. "Roman, sweetie you dont have to pay us back, is that what your panicking over?" Emile asked gently. Roman sucked in a harsh breath, choking a little and coughing violently for a moment. 

He nodded weakly at the two adults to answer the question. "Roman, we need you to have this. Its a safety precaution." Remy spoke gently and calmingly. 

"B-But, But I c-ca-ant! I have t-o pay you b-ack, I d-dont wan-t to o-owe you." He managed to stutter out between the short, sharp intakes of breath. "Roman you dont have to owe us anything kiddo. But this is something you need to have. Can you be stong for us?" Emile asked him. 

Roman slowly brought his breathing under control, although he was still shaking. "O-Okay..." Emile gave him a hug and the three made their way over to the electronics. Remy went in to get the phone while Emile and Roman stayed outside the shop.

Emile and Remy still wanted Roman to pick out things for his room but after his small panic attack they thought it might be best to head home soon, they made sure to pick out white bed sheets and a red comforter since those were also things Roman needed.

"We'll get your school stuff and the rest of your room decorations before we head home." Emile informed him. Roman bit his lip and nodded slightly. "You'll be fine babes." Remy patted his head lightly. Roman smiled a little at the coffee addict.

They got him a dark red backpack along with the basic school supplies and a drawing notebook the two noticed Roman looking at, of course he had put it back and walked away from it when he saw the price but they put it in the cart anyways. 

For his room they ended up buying Roman some fairy lights, a small pride flag, and two posters. Remy sugested the flag while Emile had been the one to suggest the posters when Roman was reluctant to pick anything. 

He had selected a beauty and the beast poster, the only movie he remembered from his childhood with Remus, and when Emile insisted he picked another he selected a poster of a beautiful Arabian horse.

After paying they left the store and drove back to the house. Roman had just enough time to set his new things in his room when he heard the door open and Emile greeting someone.

"Thomas your home just in time!"


End file.
